The present invention relates to an endless chain conveyor system for supporting and transporting parts or other loads between manufacturing operations or other processes. More particularly, the present invention relates to an overhead trolley conveyor system employing overhead guide tracks which support a plurality of trolleys joined by a powered conveyor chain which can be driven by a friction traction wheel.
The use of overhead conveyors comprising a plurality of wheeled trolleys which roll upon guide tracks and are connected by a load supporting endless chain is well known in the art. Such conveyors are often used in the manufacturing industries to transport parts through manufacturing steps such as washing, phosphating, rinsing, painting, and drying. Although overhead trolley conveyors are extensively used, they are frequently expensive to purchase and install. Such conveyor systems commonly employ trolley brackets, heavy clevis attachments and a separate grease fitting for each wheel. Also, such systems require too much headroom for certain installations and uses, commonly requiring about 12 inches of headroom. Further, overhead conveyor chains and brackets are frequently subject to catching on extraneous items which can damage, stop or derail the system. Still further, many systems are overengineered and employ unduly complex and/or heavy apparatus. In other cases, the particular design of the track system and associated trolley requires inconvenient and expensive hanging arrangements to accommodate the system and which require difficult or expensive serving.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an overhead conveyor system which employs readily available components and which is economical to manufacture and install. Another object of the present invention is to provide an overhead conveyor system which can be located proximate to a ceiling and requires only a minimum amount of headroom. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an overhead conveyor system which can be designed without overengineering for light, medium and heavy duty use by fabricating the system from appropriately rated parts. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bracket conveyor track system which is self-centering, and resistant to derailing. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an overhead conveyor system which is easily serviced. These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.